Magic, Monsters, and Manicotti
Magic, Monsters, and Manicotti is the first segment from the one hundred and first episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon dreams that he is in the board game "Magic and Monsters", and trying to recover "The Bottomless Wallet of Gorn". Plot Garfield and Odie sit at the dining table, waiting for lunch to be served. Garfield decides to serve himself before finding there is no food in the fridge. Garfield realizes that Jon Arbuckle was supposed to go to the market, prompting Garfield to assume that Jon has gone missing. He soon finds Jon playing a board game, where Jon's character has just been put in the "wizard's dungeon". Garfield tries to get Jon's attention as the latter looks at a riddle card, which reads: "If a father gave one of his sons nineteen cents, and the other six cents, what time would it be?". Garfield decides to take drastic measures and uses a tape recorder, to order both lunch and dinner. After Jon falls in the wizard's dungeon again, he begins to fall asleep due to playing all night. In Jon's dream sequence, he is now called "The Cartoonist", and is stuck in the wizard's dungeon. The wizard appears and tells him that if he plans to find the bottomless wallet of Gorn, he must answer the riddle. The wizard then tells The Cartoonist that he can never leave the dungeon and if he does, the powerful being called "Venomous" will destroy him. The Cartoonist is soon confronted by three snakes before an Enchanted cat (who resembles Garfield) appears at the window. The Enchanted cat tells the Cartoonist that the cell door is unlocked before the latter escapes. The Cartoonist asks if the Enchanted cat will help him before the cat runs in fear, realizing that Jon is looking for the item that Venomous will destroy. The Cartoonist finds three doors, which hold a dragon, Venomous and an encyclopedia salesman. Venomous breaks through the door and tells The Cartoonist that he can only be defeated if the wallet is found. He chases The Cartoonist until the latter runs into a castle. The Enchanted Cat hides behind a clock before telling The Cartoonist the answer to the riddle is "a quarter to two". The Cartoonist sets the hands of the clock to a quarter to two before the bottomless wallet appears out of the clock. Upon seeing the wallet, Venomous realises he has lost, and melts. The Cartoonist repays the cat by giving the latter money. The Cartoonist runs around throwing money out. In the real world, Odie wakes Jon to pay all of the food delivery men. Jon, who thinks he is still in the dream sequence, starts throwing money out to the delivery men. Characters Main Characters *Jon Arbuckle/The Cartoonist *Garfield/The Enchanted Cat Major Characters *Venomous *Odie Minor Characters *Wizard (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Snakes *Dragon *Encyclopedia Salesman (voiced by Gregg Berger) *"Pizza in a Jiff" Chef (voiced by Thom Huge) *"Texas Take-Out Barbeque Pit" Butcher (voiced by Thom Huge) Trivia Cultural References *The board game Jon plays is a parody of the real life board game "Dungeons and Dragons". *When Garfield tries to get Jon's attention, he says "Yoo-hoo, Ground Control to Major Jon, hello?", spoofing the line "Ground Control to Major Tom" from the David Bowie song "Space Oddity". *The wizard tells "The Cartoonist" to use "the force", alluding to the original Star Wars film. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends